


Ssh

by MisfitxToy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitxToy/pseuds/MisfitxToy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John feels he's become a replacement for another of Sherlock's vices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ssh

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short as it's been a while since I wrote fics. I thought I'd start off with little drabbles to get the feel of it again.

The black cab pulled up outside 221B and John hopped out carrying a few shopping bags. He’d successfully won against the chip and pin machine this time and got enough food from the fee of their last case to help them survive over the weekend at least. Trudging up the stairs he sighed hoping for a nice, quiet afternoon.   
"John...JOHN.!!"  
Sherlock's loud yell startled John and he rushed up the last few steps into the flat. It was rare to hear Sherlock sound so desperate like that. Hurrying into the living room he expected to find Sherlock in some state of distress but instead he was perched on the back of the couch, with his feet on the cushions staring hard at the wall opposite. After a full minute of silence John looked behind himself then back to Sherlock wondering for a moment if he’d imagined the yell.  
"What is it?"  
"Come sit here."  
Sherlock pointed to the space between his legs and without hesitation John crossed the room and sat down, leaning back against him. Wrapping his arms around John's shoulders Sherlock propped his chin on top of his head.  
"I need to think on a three patch problem yet I've run out of patches."  
"Am I a patch now?"  
"Ssh..thinking."  
"Really? You're seeing me as a nicotine patch?"  
“Sshh…You help me focus."  
Sighing heavily John crossed his arms over his chest and shifted to get more comfortable, hoping the deduction wouldn't take all night.


End file.
